Rendezvous
by Never Walk
Summary: John meets a giant sex god in a bar. AU SLASH! SheppardDex
1. The roommate

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd force them to reveal their relationship…but I don't, so they must keep on pretending.

Warning: AU, slashy sex!

--------

Click click.

John buried his face further into his pillow to escape the noise.

Clack click clack.

Thrusting his head under the pillow, John mumbled something completely unintelligible. He wasn't even sure if he understood it.

Click click click clack click clack.

The burbled words grew louder, though not clearer.

Clack click clack clack click click click clack.

Growling, John threw his pillow across the room towards the aggravating sound.

Click click click clack click clack clack click click click clack click.

"Rodney, stop that," the words finally enunciated.

Click clack click click clack clack click click click clack clack click clack click.

"Rodney!" John bellowed, putting extra emphasis on the first syllable.

An annoyed voice answered from the next room, "What?"

"Can you please wait until I've gotten up before you start on that damn computer of yours?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was just busy saving the world while you were snoring in your bedroom."

"Been fantasizing again this morning?" John asked, rolling out of bed.

Rodney glanced up from his computer screen, "You look like hell. What were you doing last night?"

John didn't answer as he made his way to the kitchen. Something far more important was calling his name. "Mmmmm…coffee." He poured a cup, making sure to leave the tiniest amount in the pot. "Rodney, you want some coffee?"

"That's very considerate of you," he held up his mug, "Sure, I'll take another cup."

Sheppard poured the last few drops of coffee into Rodney's waiting mug, then set the pot beside the latter's laptop. "Good. By the time I get out of the shower, there should be a fresh pot made," John grinned.

"What?"

"You know the rules, Rodney. Whoever finishes off the pot has to start the new one."

"That is completely unfair!"

Shrugging, John smirked at his roommate, "Not my fault, McKay. You're the one who came up with this rule to begin with."

"That's because you would drink the last of the coffee and never make more!"

John nodded, "True. True. However, since you started your little rule, it seems you're always the one who finishes off the pot."

Rodney's eyes narrowed as John raised his coffee mug in salute.

"Rodney!"

McKay innocently whistled as he filled the coffee pot with water…and then neglected to turn off the faucet.

"Ahh! Rodney!"

Having pity on his roommate, Rodney turned off the hot water, only to turn the cold on full blast. Another shriek from the bathroom let him know that the mission was accomplished. Turning the water back off, he raced back to his computer and started typing away again.

He was perfectly aware when John stormed out of the bathroom, dripping wet, and a towel merely held in front of his privates.

"What the hell couldn't wait until I got out of the shower? Was something on fire?"

Pretending to be preoccupied, he merely responded, "Hmm?" careful to keep his eyes on the screen.

"Rodney," John said his slowly.

Yes, Rodney was in trouble now. Looking up, he immediately noticed the red burn mark in the center of John's chest among millions of goosebumps. "How was your shower?"


	2. The best friend

"I'm going to kill him," John grumbled into his fourth cup of coffee.

"Who?" Carson didn't look up from the stack of papers he was grading, "As if I didn't know already."

Sheppard glanced around the departmental break room. The two of them were alone at the small round table, sitting right next to each other. "I mean, what kind of a person would do that to their friend? Their roommate?"

Sighing, the Scotsman replied, "I assume the same kind of person who would save the last drop of coffee for his roommate so he wouldn't have to make a fresh pot."

John straightened, indignantly, "Hey! Whose side are you on, anyway? He just had to fix some coffee. _I_, on the other hand, have second degree burns! Are you sure you don't want to examine me?"

"Quite."

Sheppard quietly huffed. Carson still hadn't looked up from his papers. "You know, I'm not so sure you're going to be a great doctor if you won't even look at your patients."

"First off, you're not my patient, John. Second, you don't have second degree burns; if you did, you'd be in a lot more pain than you are. So just finish your rant while I finish grading."

John took another drink of his coffee. "You need to work on that bedside manner too."

--------

Sheppard stretched his neck to the side, his eyes squeezed tight. Without having to look, he made his way to Carson's desk, where the latter was getting ready to leave for the day. "Are you coming tonight?" he asked Carson between yawns.

"I think the better question is, are _you_ coming tonight? You look like you're about to faint dead away," Beckett smiled. He straightened all of his papers into one pile and then shoved them into his filing cabinet. One last look at his desk, and he picked up his things.

The side of John's mouth rose, "I'll be fine after a cup of coffee."

"You know, you really shouldn't drink as much as you do."

"Blame Rodney. I never drank coffee until I started dating him…I also never drank much alcohol until I started dating him."

Carson ushered John out of his office and locked the door. "Then shouldn't you have stopped when the two of you split up?"

"Well…I figured might as well keep up the tradition if McKay and I were going to be roomies. I don't know if I could stand him without my little vices," he grinned. "Anyway, you never answered the question. Are you coming tonight?"

Sighing, Carson nodded. "Aye, I suppose someone responsible has to go."

"That's what I like to hear from my favorite designated driver," John's smile impossibly wider. "What time are you coming to pick me up?"

"Give me two hours to eat and take a shower. Then I'll come and get you. Is Rodney coming along as well?"

"Nah. It requires too much social interaction for him," he laughed, throwing his arm around Carson's shoulders.


	3. The sex god

Slamming his fifth empty beer bottle onto the table, John leaned back in his chair. "All I need is a football game, and I'm in heaven." The bar was slightly busier than a usual weekday night, not that John minded. It just made the noise level increase, along with the time it took to get another beer.

"You're certainly easy to please tonight," Carson replied after taking a sip of his own beer.

John shrugged his shoulders. "That's what the kiddies do to me. After teaching, I just want to sit down, drink my beer, and watch a game."

"Then why aren't we at your apartment doing just that? I know you've got your favorite games on video, so why do we have to come out here where there's more cigarette smoke than air?"

"Rodney's home," Sheppard's expression soured slightly, "working on a project."

"Oh," Beckett took another drink, "I remember how he gets when he's interrupted. Good idea to come out to the bar."

"I've been coming out to the bar almost every night this week. I'm beginning to wonder if he's not finishing his stupid project just to keep me out of the house."

"Couldn't really blame him if he wanted to be rid of you for a while," Carson grinned.

His mouth hanging open in mock hurt, John stood up and went to the bar to get another beer. While waiting to get the attention of the bartender, he felt something brush across his elbow, and a split second before he could turn to see who was now standing beside him, he heard a deep, rumbling voice.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Immediately, something inside of John melted at the sound. Turning towards the voice, he had to tilt his head up to take in the man towering over him. Sheppard couldn't help but wonder how tall this guy was. When John's eyes finally reached the top of the man, he first noticed the neatly trimmed mustache and goatee, then the long milk chocolate brown dreadlocks. John had never thought that style would be sexy until that moment.

Wait.

What had the giant sex god asked?

Was Carson his boyfriend?

Mentally shaking himself, Sheppard finally answered, "No. He's just a friend."

"Good." The giant sex god got the bartenders attention, ordered and paid for three beers, then gestured for John to lead the way back to the table where Carson sat.

Something about Beckett's expression made it clear that the giant sex god was not what he was expecting John to bring back from the bar. But then again, up until a few seconds ago, Carson probably didn't even think giant sex gods like this one existed.

Sheppard took two of the beers in the sex god's hands, handing one to Carson and keeping one for himself, then turned to see the sex god sit down in the chair beside his own.

"John," Carson eyed the stranger, "who's your new friend?"

Glancing over at the giant sex god, John gestured to himself, "Right. I'm John Sheppard, and this is Carson Beckett. You are?"

"Ronon Dex."


	4. The bathroom

"I think it's about time for us to go," Carson said after finally finishing his first and only beer. "It's getting late, and John and I have to TA first thing in the morning." Not waiting for Sheppard's agreement, Carson stood up and held a hand out to Ronon. "It was nice meeting you."

John pushed his friend's hand down. "We can wait a few minutes, right?"

Beckett hesitated a moment before answering, "Aye, I suppose."

"Good," Sheppard gave his best smile. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I get back we can go." He glanced at the sex god before leaving their table.

Moments later, John stood in front of the sink in the men's room. Since there was no mirror, he didn't notice he was no longer alone until an arm pulled him against a warm chest. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the now familiar dreadlocks of the giant sex god. The image of a hunter popped into John's mind when he thought about how quietly Ronon had approached.

"Sadly," John leaned his head back, "we have to make this quick or Carson will come in here looking for us."

"Then let's get started." Ronon licked the side of John's neck, then pulled the latter into the first stall and closed the door.

Ronon positioned his companion's hands flat on the wall on either side of his head. A gesture that made John feel almost defenseless…not an unpleasant feeling.

The next thing Sheppard knew was that his pants were open, and loosely hanging on his hips. His breath caught in his throat when Dex wrapped his hand around the base of John's penis and squeezed.

John sighed as he automatically thrust forward.

"You like." The simple statement of fact was accompanied by a nibble on John's ear.

Honestly, John knew he'd never stood a chance against the sex god; knew that the sex god would outdo any other man in existence. But even with that prior knowledge, what Ronon was doing to John went beyond description. Sure, John and Rodney had had plenty of sex while they dated, but there was something about Ronon's hands. His voice. His intense expression that said more than the actual man ever would. All of it added together to make an experience that Sheppard's time with McKay couldn't even be compared to.

And suddenly, John couldn't help but wonder what the sex would be like. Not just a little fun in the public bathroom, but _real_ sex. However, John knew that wasn't going to happen. Fighting off the sadness that followed that thought, he closed his eyes and let himself feel Ronon's hands on him, caressing him.

But despite the wonderful contact, there was something wrong with the situation. John couldn't cum alone; he needed Dex to cum with him. Turning, he opened Ronon's pants and matched each one of the giant's strokes.

So close. John could feel himself standing at the edge. He looked up at the sex god, and lost all control in those intense eyes. The eyes that mirrored his own bliss.

Leaning against the wall, John watched Ronon. The both of them were catching their breath, though Sheppard noticed that the sex god didn't seem to be as winded.

"Um..." John's forehead wrinkled, "Carson will be waiting for me."

Immediately, Ronon's expression hardened as he released John.

"Thanks. I…it was…"

"_Fun_."

Sheppard wasn't entirely certain what it was about the way Dex said that, but he knew it wasn't good. Just like he knew he had to get out.


	5. The morning after

Clack click.

John grabbed both pillows on his bed, and held them against his ears.

Clack clack click clack click.

"Ugh! Rodney!" John wasn't in the mood this morning; there was no other way to put it. After the way he'd handled things with Ronon the night before, Sheppard simply wanted to beat his head against something. Preferably Rodney's computer so he could take care of two problems at once.

Click click clack click clack click clack clack click click clack.

Giving up the battle, John got out of bed and marched directly to Rodney's desk, slamming the laptop shut.

"Hey!" Rodney's arms, along with his voice, rose in outrage. "What was that for?"

"Were you this annoying when we dated?"

Eyes narrowing, McKay crossed his arms in a huff. "More so…and you loved every minute of it."

"Oh yeah. Which is exactly why I broke up with you!"

"It was a _mutual_ decision, thank you."

"Uhuh," Sheppard nodded. He paced back and forth in front of Rodney, not able to keep his eyes or thoughts on one thing.

When Rodney spoke again, he sounded decidedly suspicious, "You're more irritable this morning than usual. What happened last night?"

John stopped long enough to slightly turn his head to his roommate. "Other than having a _mutual_ handjob with a giant sex god in a public bathroom? Not much, really."

"What?"

The last time John had seen McKay's mouth that wide, something equally as large was heading in for a landing. Shaking his head, he acknowledged to himself that that wasn't the best thing to be thinking of at the moment. Especially as it seemed that Rodney wasn't finished with his tirade.

"You had sex with someone else?"

"Not _real_ sex, no."

"Oh, don't sugarcoat it now! You were with another man last night!"

Sheppard fully turned to Rodney. Holding his hand up, John looked confused for a moment. "Wait a second. Are you accusing me of i cheating /i on you?"

"Well…"

John interrupted before McKay could answer, "Rodney, we broke up a year and a half ago. Something tells me that cheating is no longer an issue we have to deal with."

"But we're living together!"

"As roommates."

"Well yes, but…"

"Wait," Sheppard interjected again, "did you think we were going to get back together?"

Rodney finally stood up, clearly offended. "Why is that so ridiculous?"

Wondering if his expression told his roommate how absurd that idea was, John replied, "We fought all the time! We i still /i fight all the time!"

"That's no reason!"

"Rodney…" John sighed as he headed towards the coffee pot. He had a feeling he was going to need a lot this morning.

The first cup went down in a few gulps, and then the empty mug was refilled before he returned to McKay.

"So," Rodney was sitting in front of his computer again, "does this giant sex god have a name, or am I actually supposed to sacrifice nubile virgins on an altar?"

A small smile appeared on John's lips. "Ronon. Ronon Dex."

"Ah, it rhymes with 'sex'. How interesting."

"Not really."

"Yeah, not so much."


	6. The untouched coffee

Sighing loudly, Carson put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "John, I mean this in the best possible way, but if you don't cheer up, I'm going to go back to my office. I'd rather deal with the line of students outside my door than with you in this mood."

Sheppard tore his eyes away from his full cup of coffee, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear a bloody word I said?"

"Sorry…I was just distracted."

"A cup of coffee that you're not even drinking distracted you?" Carson asked, picking his pen back up.

"Something like that. What were you saying?"

"I said that you're depressing, John." He gestured to the mug on the table, "All you've done is stare at your coffee. Normally you'd be on your third cup by now. What's wrong?"

John's forehead wrinkled as he took on his thoughtful expression. "I don't know where to start. Did you think that Rodney and I would get back together, just because we were roommates?"

At that moment, Carson did something he'd only done twice in his life. He snorted. "You and Rodney? Back together? I still can't believe you dated in the first place."

"So…I guess that's a 'no', right?"

"Rodney thought you two were going to get back together then, did he?"

John only nodded his head.

"Well…that must have been quite a conversation. I have to ask, what brought it up?"

"Ronon."

"The lion from last night?"

Smirking, John replied, "I prefer 'giant sex god' myself."

"Aye, I suppose that's an apt description as well. But what does _he_ have to do with this discussion with Rodney?"

"McKay asked what I did last night and I _may_ have mentioned that Ronon and I…enjoyed ourselves in the bathroom."

"First off, I'm studying to be a doctor, John; I think you can be blunt. Second, why did Rodney find out about this before I did…when I was there with you?"

An airy laugh came from John an instant before he finally took a drink of his first cup of coffee at work.

"At least have the decency to tell me how he was."

Sheppard kept his coffee mug at his lips, obviously buying himself more time.

"John?"

Setting the cup down, John looked over at Carson. "Let me just say this: Ronon definitely lives up to the 'giant sex god' title."

"That good?"

"That good."

--------

John checked his watch again. He grabbed his textbook and all his notes, and then rushed out the door of his office.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Carson called out to John from down the hall.

"I'm going!"

"Your class is across campus!"

Jogging backwards, John shouted back to Beckett, "I know!"

---------

Sheppard made his way along the sidewalk, weaving between hundreds of students also scrambling to get to class. Running as he was, he never saw it coming.

Someone reached out to grab his right arm. His torso jerked to a halt, but his legs kept moving. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

John looked down at the hand on his upper arm, and followed it up to the face that belonged to it.

Blinking, John only stared for a moment.

Finally able to speak, he simply said, "…Teyla."


	7. The new student

Someone reached out to grab his right arm. His torso jerked to a halt, but his legs kept moving. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

John looked down at the hand on his upper arm, and followed it up to the face that belonged to it.

Blinking, John only stared for a moment.

Finally able to speak, he simply said, "…Teyla."

"I came to see you, though I did not expect to so easily find you. Forgive me for making you fall. Here," she offered her hand, "let me help you up."

Forcing a smile, Sheppard took her hand and used it to pull himself off the ground. "Thanks, but I really don't have time to talk right now. I'm kinda late for class."

"Oh. If you must go, I shall not keep you. Instead, I will come see you in your office. It is still the same room number?"

"Yeah…still the same. So I'll see you later. Great." Nodding, John looked around to make sure he hadn't dropped any notes and then started off towards class again.

--------

Only five minutes late, John marched into the classroom. It was emptier than he was used to; some of his students had probably left when he didn't show up on time. Oh well, he was only a TA, so he couldn't expect too much from the kiddies.

He set his book and notes on the table in front of the dry erase board, then reached for his array of colored markers.

Feeling ready, he turned toward his class to address them, "First off, does anyone have any questions on the homework?" He scanned the rows of desks, mentally taking role. "Come on, guys…if there are no questions, I'm going to assume that everyone's going to get an A."

Three hands rose immediately.

"That's more like…" The rest of that thought was lost as Sheppard stared at the person sitting in the far corner of the classroom. Everything else faded away in that moment. Even from the distance, he immediately recognized the mass of dreadlocks, the build of the body, the sexy facial hair. But, more than that, he could feel the familiar intensity radiating from that corner.

"Ronon," John whispered. He might not know every student by name, but he could recognize all of them. And Ronon certainly wasn't a student. That could mean only one thing. Dex had somehow followed John here, and that gave him a strangely warm feeling.

He wasn't entirely certain how long he stood, open-mouthed and silent in front of his students, however, when he realized what he was doing, John looked away and immediately sought out one of the raised hands.

Pointing to the student in the complete opposite corner from Ronon, Sheppard asked, "You have a question?"

---------

The next hour, John forced himself not to look in the back corner where his giant sex god sat, waiting. Much easier in theory than in practice, especially when he could feel Ronon's eyes on him. And, surprisingly, it felt wonderful.

Sheppard actually found himself showing off a bit for Ronon; demonstrating his knowledge of the material. Admittedly, it was something that Rodney would usually do, not John, but the latter couldn't seem to help it.

There was just something about the sex god.


	8. The ex

After class, John glanced up into Ronon's corner every few seconds while answering questions. The line of students who wanted to speak to him was long today, and would take several minutes.

Would Ronon continue to wait? Or would he get tired and leave? Sheppard couldn't help but wonder why the sex god had come. More importantly, how did Ronon find him?

John didn't remember telling Dex enough to find him. Or was he more drunk that night than he thought?

"Um…Mr. Sheppard?" a student asked uncertainly.

Shaking his head, John looked down at the paper being held out to him. "Sorry…what?"

--------

"He what?" Carson asked, his head slightly forward.

"I told you," Sheppard replied, pouring himself another cup of coffee, "Ronon was sitting in the far corner of my class today."

"Could he be a student in your class and you just not notice him until today?"

John answered that question with a droll look, "I think I would have remembered a sex god in my class. And even if I didn't, I checked the class roster, just in case. He's not one of mine."

"Which means he wasn't there to learn. Well, it appears you have an admirer. Could certainly do a lot worse," Carson's bright blue eyes sparkled, which made it impossible for John to be angry at him.

"He apparently didn't want to talk to me though. Ronon sat up there, waiting while I answered all my students' questions after class, and then, just as I was finished, he left. Just slipped away without a word."

"Can't blame him for not wanting to actually talk to you," Beckett laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're much more handsome from a distance."

John feigned confusion, "And how was I supposed to take that?"

Carson only smiled.

"Now, this next part…I'm going to tell you before you hear from someone else. Teyla's back…I ran into her on the way to class."

That smile disappeared in less than a heartbeat. "Teyla's here?"

"Unless she's finally conquered astral projection, I'd say so. She said she came to find me, and when I told her that I had class, she decided to come by my office later."

"I notice you're not there waiting for her."

"Can you blame me?"

"No," Carson shook his head, "I can't believe she's come back to see you. You're just having a dreadful time with your exes today."

"Teyla technically isn't an 'ex', Carson."

"What is she then?"

John hesitated a moment, "When I figure that out, I'll let you know."

"In the meantime, are you going to talk to her?"

"She came all this way…I guess I have to."

"Bloody hell," he sighed. "Are you going to tell Rodney?"

"I've been thinking about that," Sheppard looked focused on the matter. "After the conversation this morning, I think he'll be able to take it with minimal fireworks."

Laughing, Carson shook his head, "Good luck then." With a glance at his watch, Beckett stood. "I have class now. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. _If_ you survive the night."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome."

---------

"John," Teyla wrapped her arms around him, "I thought I had missed you."

Nodding, Sheppard forced another grin while he pulled away from her, "Nah…I was talking to Carson down in the break room."

"Ah. It has been too long since I saw Carson as well. Is he still studying to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"What of Rodney?"

"Still Rodney," John answered, debating on whether he should invite Teyla into his office or keep talking to her in the hallway just beside his door. "He's been working on a big project, so I usually only see him in the mornings."

"Of course. And yourself? What have you been up to, John?"

"The usual, I guess."

Teyla looked down, licking her lips. "And what of you and Rodney?"

"Oh! Um…still…just roommates."

"That is good to hear," her smile spanned her whole face.

John couldn't seem to maintain his artificial grin, "Is it?"


	9. Suspicious John

Teyla looked down, licking her lips. "And what of you and Rodney?"

"Oh! Um…still…just roommates."

"That is good to hear," her smile spanned her whole face.

John couldn't seem to maintain his artificial grin, "Is it?"

"Of course. You and Rodney always seemed to be in an argument. It does not make for a content relationship." Teyla raised her eyes to John, hesitating a moment, "Do you not wish to go into your office so we can continue our conversation in private?"

"Um…yeah…of course." John opened the door to his office, ushered her inside, then closed the door behind them. "And, just so you know, Rodney and I had a lot of good times. The fighting just made our relationship more…passionate. Besides, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here in grad school right now."

"I am not entirely certain that is a good thing. This path always seemed more Rodney than you."

His eyes narrowed, "Is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"If you wish me to be succinct…John," she sat down as gracefully as ever, "are you romantically involved with anyone now?"

Sheppard's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "Um…not really, no. Why?"

"I have not been in a romantic relationship with anyone since us. I find that no one attracts me as you did…_do_."

Finally sitting down in his chair, he replied, his voice slightly harsh, "I thought there wasn't an 'us'. At least, that's what you said last time we talked about it."

She lowered her gaze, "It was very wrong of me to say that. I enjoyed our time together, and I always cared deeply about you. I still do; that is why I am here."

"Oh?"

Her eyes focused on his while she leaned forward in her seat. "John, do you still find men _and_ women attractive, or has that changed?"

"…" Sheppard shifted in his seat, "I suppose that depends on what day of the week it is. I…have been looking mainly at men lately…but I'm open to women as well."

A bright grin grew across her face. "Excellent."

"Teyla…what's going on? What exactly do you want?"

"I would like for you to join me for dinner. Tomorrow night?"

Eyes narrowing on her again, John took a moment to think about the proposition. Was she really asking him on a date? The last time, she'd made it perfectly clear that she'd never considered their eight month relationship real. No matter what she said now, the recollection of that conversation would never change; any memory that could survive a week of alcohol-induced stupor wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

So, this couldn't be romantic, could it?

On the other hand, he doubted that she would travel from North Dakota to Colorado just to talk as friends. There was only one way to find out. Nodding, "Sure. Tomorrow night. I'll meet you at the Glass Dragon at eight. Sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful. It is a date." Her smile still firmly in place, she stood and left.

John leaned back in his chair, blowing all the air out of his lungs. Now, he had to deal with Rodney.


	10. The fireworks pt 1

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

John's left eyebrow quirked up, "Would you care to run that by me again?"

Crossing his arms, Rodney repeated, "You can't go out to dinner with Teyla! Don't you remember what she did to you last time? This_is_ Teyla we're talking about. _The_ Teyla. _The_ Teyla that ripped your heart out in the coldest and most cruel way possible. _The_ Teyla that almost completely turned you off of women. _The_ Teyla that had you practically crying on my shoulder," McKay looked off to the side, in obvious thought, "…which precipitated our relationship. Hmm. Perhaps it's not such a bad idea for you to go out to dinner with her after all…"

"Rodney," John's voice held all the warning needed.

"I'm _sorry_, I forgot…getting back together with me was a ridiculous idea!"

Shaking his head, Sheppard continued walking into his bedroom, Rodney following close behind. "And I wasn't crying on your shoulder."

"I said _practically_."

"Well, if you're going to continue telling that to people, be sure to emphasize the 'practically', got it?"

"Yes, yes. Wouldn't want you to lose any macho points, would we?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Rodney disappeared, only to return several minutes later with a cup of coffee, and a pensive, faraway look in his eyes. "Are you actually going to go to dinner with her?"

"McKay, I told her I would."

"What do you think she wants from you?"

"That's what I want to find out," John answered, sitting down on his bed and removing his shoes.

"What exactly did she say when the two of you talked?"

Sighing, he answered, "She asked about you, me, and Carson. Then she asked about you and me…as in 'us'. Asked if I was seeing anyone, and then if I still liked men and women. When I told her I was single and still playing on both fields, she seemed excited and asked me to dinner."

"Definitely sounds like she wants to re-enter a relationship. You have to be strong, John. Call her up and cancel."

"First off, I don't have her number so I can't just call and cancel. Second, I'm not in any trouble of falling for her again."

"Oh? And why not?"

"She's not really my type anymore."

Taking another drink of his coffee, Rodney replied, "Ah yes, I almost forgot. You've developed a taste for deities."

With the allusion to Ronon, John's thoughts immediately went to his class. He had to find out why Ronon had attended the lecture, but had left right before John could speak to him.

Idiotic as it may be, for some reason, the image of being hunted by the sex god came to mind.

A slow stalking.

Approach and retreat, so that the prey was off balance.

And the prey certainly was off balance.

He really wished he could talk to Rodney about this, but that was out of the question; not in Rodney's current mood.

No, Sheppard would have to wait until this business with Teyla was done, and he had a better understanding of what was going on with Ronon.

Then he could tell Rodney, and watch the fireworks.


	11. The Date

John idly scratched the side of his neck. There he was, in the parking lot of the Glass Dragon, remembering every argument Carson and Rodney had thrown at him about this meeting. And to be truthful, they were probably right; Sheppard had a feeling that nothing good was going to come of this 'date', as Teyla had called it. But he wanted to know what she wanted.

An instant before he took a step towards the restaurant, a familiar dred-covered head caught his attention. John's eyes were fixed on the giant sex god, who had been walking out of the restaurant.

Ronon must have felt he was being watched, as he immediately turned his head towards John, his whole body following a few seconds later. With his long legs, it only took the sex god seconds to reach John.

Nodding at the giant, "Ronon."

"Sheppard," the deep, rumbling voice replied.

John shifted slightly, but quickly returning to his relaxed posture. "I thought we would be on a first name basis after…"

"…after a little _fun_ in the bathroom?" Ronon interrupted.

"I guess I deserved that," he paused, giving the other plenty of time to say something. When the silence continued, John couldn't stop himself from commenting, "I saw you in my class yesterday. Just decided to audit a physics course?"

"No."

Both eyebrows shot up and wrinkled, "Really? Well then…I guess you came to see me."

The sex god didn't answer.

"How did you find me? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you what or where I taught."

"You weren't hard to find."

"Right. Well," John gestured to the restaurant, "enjoy your dinner?"

Ronon's expression hadn't changed since John had seen him; quite the contrast to Sheppard, who had such an animated face.

"I was meeting a friend, but it didn't work out," the giant finally responded, "I haven't eaten yet."

Temptation to ditch Teyla and go to dinner with Ronon was overruling his curiosity at Teyla's intentions. She would understand if something came up, literally, and he could always find out what she wanted later.

"Well…we could…grab a bite to eat," John suggested.

Ronon's eyebrow raised the slightest amount, in a way that John assumed meant curiosity. "Weren't you going to eat here?"

John glanced towards the entrance to the restaurant, wondering if Teyla was in there right now. What if she could see him talking to Ronon? "I was, but we can go wherever you want to go. I'm just hungry."

"You weren't meeting anyone?"

Looking back at the entrance, John answered, "Not really, no."

"Then let's go."

---------

"I always wanted to be a fighter pilot," John took another drink of his beer.

Ronon kept his right hand wrapped around his own beer, but didn't drink from it. "Then why didn't you?"

"Good question. I was going to join the military, but I met Rodney first. He was about to take the Mensa test, and I figured I'd take it too, just for fun. Rodney and I both passed…and I'll never forget his reaction to that news," he laughed. "He joined right away, but I didn't really see the point of it. I'd only taken the test just to see what would happen; I'd had no intention of becoming a member of Mensa. But Rodney talked me into it, and…one thing led to another…and here I am in grad school with Rodney as my roommate."

"You talk about this Rodney a lot."

"Carson, Rodney, and I have been friends for a long time, so most things I talk about involve one or the other of them."

"So it's not because you've fucked him?"


	12. The Hunt Is On

"So it's not because you've fucked him?"

Ronon could almost feel John's deep breath. The former must have been right about Sheppard's relationship with this Rodney guy. The question was…how did John feel about Rodney now? If there was still something there, that could present some problems.

"I'm going to get another beer," John finished off his beer before getting up and marching to the bar.

John ignored the question. Not the best sign, but still left some hope.

As Ronon watched the other man walk away, he couldn't help but admire the view. Sheppard had one hell of an ass. One that Dex would love to sink into, over and over again. One that could fuel lots of fantasies. Their short time together in the bathroom wasn't near enough to satisfy Ronon, but instincts told him that this was going to have to be a well-played pursuit. Sheppard wasn't one to be captured easily, much to Dex's delight.

He really had to admit that running into John tonight was lucky. If his friend hadn't went behind his back about their dinner date tonight, he wouldn't have walked out when he did. And missing this opportunity would have been a shame.

Even better, Ronon could move onto the next stage of the hunt.

----------

Sheppard unlocked his front door and stepped in. Rodney was immediately standing beside him, an expectant look on his face.

"You want something, McKay?" he asked, shoving his keys into his pocket.

"Well?" Rodney's hands were out in front of him, palms up, as if he was about to receive something. "What happened? What did Teyla want?"

John's eyebrows lowered, "I don't know…I didn't actually end up going."

"So you took my advice?"

Sheppard wasn't sure how to take his roommate's joy at that thought. "Not exactly. I ran into Ronon outside the restaurant, and went to dinner with him instead."

"…_What_?"

"I ran into…"

Rodney cut him off, "I heard you the first time! You went out with that sex god? Did you have sex in a public bathroom again?"

"It wasn't _real_ sex the first time, and no, we didn't. We just talked."

Eyes narrowing, McKay folded his arms across his chest, "And?"

"…And…we're going to dinner tomorrow night. Now, you're not going to accuse me of cheating on you again, are you?"

"No," he huffed. There was silence for a moment before Rodney spoke again. "You really like this sex god?"

"Rodney, that's none of your business."

"Oh yes, I'm just your best friend and roommate. It's none of my business at all."

"Fine. All I know is that I keep thinking about him. Other than that…I'll just have to wait and see. Happy now?"

"No. What about Teyla?"

Sheppard finally started moving back towards his bedroom, "I'm sure she'll catch me tomorrow at work, so I can find out what she wants then. Relax, Rodney. Now, how's your project going?"

Rodney gestured towards his laptop, "Almost finished."

"Good, because I'm tired of getting woken up by the sound of you typing on that damn computer of yours."


	13. The Interrogation

"You _do_ realize that Teyla is probably waiting outside your office door right now?" Carson asked.

John shrugged, taking another drink of his second cup of coffee at work.

"At least Rodney must have been pleased that you didn't go to dinner with her."

"Well," he slung his arm over the back of the chair, "he wasn't too happy about _why_ I didn't go."

Carson's eyebrows rose, "And why was that?"

"I ran into Ronon outside of the restaurant, we got to talking, and I went out with him instead."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

Leaning forward, John asked, "I've got a better question for you…why is everyone suddenly so interested in my love life?"

"We're your friends, John, though I must admit, your love life has been fairly interesting lately. Your sex god, Teyla, and Rodney make for fascinating conversations."

"Yeah well, it's still a little unsettling to be interrogated every day."

"Alright, we won't talk about them for a while. However, you know you're going to have to talk to Teyla some time today and explain why you never showed up last night. She's not one to just let you stand her up."

"I know Teyla, and I know that she'll find me today, no matter where I am." The side of his mouth lifted when he tilted his head in the opposite direction, "And I thought we weren't going to talk about it anymore."

--------

"John, I was hoping I would be able to speak to you today."

Sheppard cringed at the familiar female voice behind him. He should have known the moment he returned to his office, she'd find him. Leaving the key in the lock, he turned around and forced a smile, "Teyla."

"You never came last night, I was worried."

"Well…" he pushed his hands into his pockets, "something else came up."

She moved closer to him, reaching out to rest her hand against his shoulder, "It is alright. Things did not work out very well for me last night either. Perhaps we should try again? Tonight?"

"Tonight's not good for me."

"Tomorrow night then? I will not let you refuse."

Folding his arms over his chest, John leaned against the door to his office. "Teyla…what is this about?"

"John…"

"You up and leave, telling me that we were never really dating," he interrupted, "and now you're back, years later, asking me to have dinner with you. Again."

"I have…a surprise for you. Please, meet me for dinner tomorrow night."

He looked indecisive.

"Please, John."

"Okay. Tomorrow night, same place, same time."

"Excellent. I will see you then. And be sure to come this time."

Nodding, he gave another tight smile.

---------

"Got you again, did she?" Carson grinned.

John grabbed his mug and headed for the coffee pot. "Beckett, aren't you supposed to be grading or studying or something?"

"Not really, no, but aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your class?"

His hand stopped inches away from the sought-after coffee. Glancing at his watch, he grumbled, "Dammit!" Sheppard set down his empty mug, and marched out of the break room.


	14. The girly man

Ronon checked the clock on the wall again. Eight minutes passed the hour. Did John ever get to class on time? This was only Dex's second time to attend Sheppard's lecture, but the statistics weren't looking hopeful.

The minutes continued to tick by slowly. Three students had already left, and there was still no sign of their TA. All of the students in this class could leave if they wanted to, but Ronon wouldn't budge from his seat until John came in. Leaving before Sheppard could see him just wasn't an option for two reasons. Not only would it go against the plan to win John, but just as important, Ronon simply wanted to see him.

Another two students packed their bags and left before John calmly strolled in, looking to all as though he'd arrived right on time.

Last time Ronon sat in, John hadn't noticed him at first, but once he did, he spent the rest of the class trying to avoid eye contact.

This time was different.

The moment Sheppard walked in, his eyes instantly scanned the room and focused in on Ronon in the far corner. Even from the distance, Dex could see him whisper his name and swallow thickly.

Everything was going perfectly.

Hopefully he'd have John in just a few more dates because Ronon really didn't think he could hold off much longer. And sitting in this class wasn't helping.

Never before had equations been so sexy. It was unnatural.

And every time John turned to the board to write something, Ronon's eyes honed in on that ass. The ass that had appeared in a fantasy or two the previous night. The ass that would belong to him soon enough.

Sheppard glanced up at him again, and Ronon felt excitement stirring in his gut.

Oh yes, John was definitely going to be worth the effort of this hunt.

---------

John ran his fingers through his hair again, sighing.

"Can you be any more of a woman?" Rodney grumbled behind him.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at Rodney through the mirror. "This coming from the guy that squeals like a little girl when he sees a bug?"

"Hey! You don't like bugs either."

"Yes, but I don't break glass with my terrified shriek." He checked his hair one more time before spinning around to face his roommate. "_And_ I've never _fainted_."

Rodney's jaw dropped. "I told you, I passed out! From…manly hunger. I'm hypoglycemic…you know that!"

Shrugging, John turned back to the mirror to look himself over. Satisfied, he brushed past Rodney and moved towards his bedroom to put on his shoes.

"What are you two doing tonight anyway?"

"Dinner. Probably drinks. Not really sure." John grinned as he stood again. "Well…don't wait up."

"Oh my God! Are you going to have sex with him again?"

"Rodney, that's none of your business."

"It most certainly is!"

Sighing, Sheppard grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "Good night, Rodney. Get back to work on your project so you can finally finish it." With his hand on the doorknob, he smirked back at McKay. "You know, if it wasn't for you driving me nuts with your project, I wouldn't have gone to the bar that night…I never would have met Ronon. Doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? You brought him and me together."

The expression on Rodney's face screamed of revulsion.

"Just thought you'd like to know that." Opening the door, John stepped outside, throwing a 'See ya'' over his shoulder as he closed the front door behind him.

-tbc-


	15. The peephole

John only had a second to be grateful that the doorknob of his front door wasn't jabbed into his back before Ronon moved forward to nip and kiss his neck. Wanting to be quiet since Rodney was no doubt listening on the other side of the door, John bit his lower lip. However, a needy groan escaped when he felt a tongue slide up from his collarbone to the area just beneath his ear. "Remind me why we came here…instead of going to your place? You do realize I have a roommate…who's home right now?"

"I know," Ronon whispered against John's neck, making the latter arch closer.

"We can…always…go back to your car…"

"No." Ronon's fingers slipped beneath John's shirt to weave through his dark chest hair. "Dinner again tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow night? There was something tomorrow night, John knew. But what could be more important than feeling this sex god inside of him again? That was a difficult question to answer when said sex god thrust his tongue into John's mouth the exact way he wanted something else thrusting into him. "Um…I can't tomorrow night. I'm meeting a friend."

Ronon nibbled on John's bottom lip, "Just a friend?"

"Yes," he nodded, "the friend I was supposed to meet when we ran into each other at the restaurant."

Dex leaned back slightly, a strange expression on his face. "I was meeting a friend there too. What happened to your plans that night?"

"Well…I…ran into you," John blushed. He told himself it wasn't only because of his answer to the question, but had a lot to do with what Ronon had been doing to him only seconds before. And he almost had himself convinced. "What about you?"

The sex god actually gave a gentle smile. "Would you believe that you were the reason I didn't go either?"

"But you were leaving when you saw me…"

Ronon studied John a few silent moments before speaking again, "I can see an eyeball in the peephole. Rodney?"

Nodding, John sighed. "Yeah, that would be my roommate. So, not tomorrow night. The night after?" After getting a quick nod of agreement from Ronon, he continued, "And next time, we end up back at your apartment. You don't have a roommate, right?"

"No."

"I love your place already."

Ronon licked John's lips one last time before saying goodnight.

Still leaning against his apartment's front door, he watched the sex god walk away. Almost immediately, the door behind him opened and he fell through, landing hard on the carpeted floor. "Hi, McKay."

His hand still on the doorknob, Rodney just stared down at John. "How was your date?"

The side of Sheppard's mouth quirked up. "Good. I take it you saw Ronon?"

"Yes."

"He _is_ a giant sex god, isn't he?"

Rolling his eyes, Rodney replied, "Shall I construct my altar now?"

"Might be a good idea."

-tbc-


	16. Teyla's Evil Plot

"Tonight's the night, then?" Carson asked, leaning back on the couch and sneaking a peak at the screen of Rodney's laptop.

Rodney ceased typing just long enough to glance at Carson before resuming his work. "Yes. Against my advice, John's taking a shower."

"Against your advice?"

"I told him he needed to run 10 miles then go directly to dinner with Teyla. It would be the easiest way to keep her hands off of him, but he wouldn't listen. Now, he officially deserves what he gets."

Shaking his head, Beckett changed the subject, "Have you finished your project yet?"

"I'm turning it in tonight. Why?"

"It'll be nice to see you again. When you work on a project, you never want people around."

Not looking up from his laptop, "I have to concentrate on my work without people buzzing around interrupting me."

"I know," Carson smiled.

The clicking of the computer keys died off again. "I…wouldn't mind _some_ people being around…yourself, for instance."

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

----------

Sheppard spotted Teyla sitting at a table the moment he entered the Glass Dragon, and the grin on her face told him one thing immediately: he wasn't going to like this. Taking his seat next to her, John noticed that there was one more place setting on her other side.

Someone was joining them?

He _really_ wasn't going to like this.

"Teyla," he forced a slight smile.

"I am very glad you came tonight, John."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Her eyes darted to the third place setting then back to John.

Oh no. No. She didn't. She wouldn't.

"John…"

A deep voice sounded behind him. "What are you doing here?"

John didn't have to turn around to realize who spoke. "Ronon?" He stood up and turned to face the sex god. "I'm here meeting a friend. What are you doing here?"

Ronon's eyes darted between John and Teyla while the latter asked, "You two know each other then?"

"Yeah," John stared up at Dex, wondering if Ronon had perhaps followed him.

"Excellent," she beamed. "Please sit, both of you, so that we may begin our meal."

Sheppard spun around to eye her. "You planned this?"

"Of course. Ronon is the surprise I spoke of; I asked you to join me for dinner so that I could introduce you to him. It seems that this meeting was not necessary after all. Still, please sit."

One look at Ronon's face told John everything he needed to know: the sex god wasn't shocked about Teyla's matchmaking idea. No, Dex was only taken off guard by the fact that it was John he was being set up with. "You know, I'd like to sit…in my car. You two, enjoy your dinner." He didn't wait for an explanation; John simply walked out.

--------

Carson lowered his head to hide his obvious laugh. "So, Teyla asked you out to dinner to set you up with Ronon? You have to admit, that's a wee bit entertaining."

"Carson," John growled as he stalked across the living room towards the couch where Beckett and McKay sat.

Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but a knock on the front door cut him off. And John knew exactly who would be waiting on the other side of the door.

Gripping the knob, he opened the door to reveal Ronon, who still made John want to pull him into an empty room and strip off his clothes. It didn't bode well that, even when he was furious with the sex god, John was still so susceptible.

He stepped outside to join Ronon, closing the door behind him. But before Sheppard could say anything, Ronon began, "The first time I was supposed to meet Teyla, I didn't know she was setting us up. I saw the third place setting and figured it out; I told her that I'd already found someone I wanted, then walked out. When she asked me to come tonight, she said I'd only meet the guy as a friend. Since we didn't have a date, I agreed. Just as friends." He paused a moment, seemingly giving John time to think about what was said. "It's good to know."

John just blinked, deflated of all anger. "What?"

"We still would have met."

A slow grin appeared on John's face. "Yeah." He glanced to the side, realizing that he couldn't have stayed mad if he wanted to. "Does tonight count as a date? Because, if it does, we can go back to your place and-"

"Have some fun?" Ronon smiled back.

"Oh yeah," John leaned towards the sex god while blindly reaching back to place his hand over the peephole.

---------

"Ugh!" Rodney groaned. "John blocked the peephole!" Huffing, he moved back to the couch where Carson sat, smiling at him.

"I think the two of them will be happy for a long while," Beckett nodded towards the door.

"John's probably permanently off the market. What am I going to do now? Everyone else is intimidated by my genius."

"Not everyone."

Turning to the man at his side, McKay studied Carson a moment before smiling too.

**end**


End file.
